


Tease

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha liked to tease herself into orgasms. Steve was just glad to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ficlet I wrote on tumblr that I'm putting up, because why not. The world needs more smut.

Natasha liked to be teased. There was no doubt about that in Steve's mind, and she had even said that she liked to practice something called "edging" where she liked to get herself closer and closer to orgasm as she could without getting off. Now Steve considered himself a patient man, but he tended to want his orgasms when they came, unless he was holding off for her. 

They were watching a movie and Steve didn't even notice that she had some sort of toy going on until thirty minutes in. He could hear a faint buzz over the movie's volume that would suddenly click off for minutes at a time. He could smell her arousal, and it suddenly made him very hungry and not interested in the movie at all.

He gave her a pointed look, and she looked back at him, seemingly unaffected if not for the faint flush on her cheeks and the fact that the smell of her arousal was suffocating. She likely didn't want him to touch her until the movie was over and he had a feeling that it would be more torture for him than her. 

He was completely hard and throbbing by the time the second act came around as he felt her shift beside him, squirming a little, and her breath picked up pace several times before relaxing. His face was hot, imagining what she was doing and thinking about how much he wanted to taste her. He squeezed his fists a few times to remind him of self control and shut his eyes once when the smell of her was too intoxicating. He could hardly hear anything but the buzz of her vibrator. He glanced at Natasha and saw her biting her lips, saw the faint push of her nipples against her blouse and god, he wanted her so badly. He groaned in relief when the credits rolled and she calmly paused the blu-ray player. Steve honestly couldn't have told you what the movie was about.

She gave a tiny nod and he was between her legs in a second, lifting up her skirt (and suddenly it occurred to him how rarely she wore skirts and how this had been 100% planned). The butterfly vibrator was still there and he moved it and nearly whistled at how her panties were completely soaked through. She was dripping when he pressed a finger against the fabric. No wonder he could hardly smell anything but her. 

He peeled her panties off and pressed a finger between her folds, where she was ridiculously hot and slick. He pulled her closer to him and licked around her delightfully swollen bud. She bucked in his strong hold, but he was unrelenting and circled around and around until she was panting. He backed off (she would give him the go ahead when she wanted to come), and licked between her folds to her pussy which were so wet his mouth was covered in it. 

"Finger me," she gasped, "But go slow."

He did as she said and inserted a finger in her cunt where she was so hot and slick and curled the finger up the way she liked and she groaned. He kept it slow, like she said, licking up to her clit and back again, just enough to keep her going, but not enough to make her come. 

"Faster and more," she ordered, and he knew that meant that she was on the long stretch this time. He pushed in another finger, and sped up the action of his tongue. She was dripping down his fingers and he moved his head back in forth, aggressively laving against her clit. 

"Yes," she choked out, "Come on!"

And he began finger fucking her in earnest, wishing it was his cock inside her. First she got tight, like a bowstring, building and building, and he curled up his fingers just enough and her pussy fluttered around his fingers before she gushed out and sprayed over his shirt and face. She kept going for awhile and he kept licking until she stopped.

From his lips to his neckline he was soaked, and she seemed too dazed to care. He was also throbbing, but if she didn't want him to fuck her, that would be ok. Steve had enough masturbation fodder to last him a month now. 

When she recovered, she kissed him and cupped a hand over his bulge and he groaned. 

"I want you to fuck my ass, okay?"

He nodded eagerly and got up (albeit stiffly and awkwardly because he didn't think he had ever been so hard in his life) to get their lube. When he got back, she had rid herself of her clothes and had used her wetness to press a finger inside her asshole and Steve felt impossibly aroused. His cock twitched hard in the confines of his jeans and his head was swimming in arousal, but he knew he couldn't rush this as he knelt on the couch before her and kissed between her cheeks.

She removed her finger and his mouth was there, licking around the soft pucker until he could feel her loosen. She moaned loudly, something she rarely did, as his tongue pushed in and made its way around and around again. She was gasping when he backed away and stuck two slicked up fingers inside her. It was way tighter than her pussy had been and he could tell that he was leaking in his underwear.

He had three fingers in her when she had reached down to play with her clit and she said brokenly, "You can--go."

He pulled out his cock, hot to the touch and dripping steadily, and slowly lubed himself up. He hissed and forced himself to not get carried away before pushing into her with a gasp. He had to go in increments because he was so huge and she was still tight, but when he bottomed out, she relaxed and he could feel her loosen more.

It felt impossibly good when he made the first agonizing thrust, and she shuddered. It was like coming home, they had done this so often. By the time he had picked up a rhythm, she was groaning low, her fingers moving swiftly across her clit. The thought made him speed up more and then suddenly, she was shuddering hard, clamping around him, and he had to close his eyes for a moment, suddenly close.

"Stop," she ordered, and Steve could have cried, he was so frustrated. But it was better than what he was expecting. She got him to lay down and she climbed on top of him, and slid down on his cock and it was perfect. Her ass was still tight, her face was still flushed from her orgasm and her beautiful tits were bouncing with every thrust. She followed his gaze and nodded and he was quickly cupping her breasts and sucking on them. 

He loved her breasts, how perfect they were, how he could hold all of them in his hands. 

Her breath hitched when he bit down on a nipple and she squeezed around Steve ever so slightly and he nearly lost it. She seemed to see that and slowed down with the order, "Touch me."

His fingers went to her pussy, two in, while his thumb swiped over her clit. It had gotten swollen and sensitive since last time and he wanted to taste her again, but this was more important.

"Steve," she whimpered and he knew that unspoken command. He fucked up into her to meet her thrusts and sped up his hand motions. He could see it on her face before he could feel it, how she went tense again, nearly shaking, her mouth open in a silence scream, and then she shuddered hard against his hand and flooded against his groin and the couch. 

If he had been in the right mind set, he might have grinned--she had never squirted twice before--but the sudden tensing of her body was spilling him over the edge and he gasped into her collar bone, 

"Oh god."

She chuckled and slowly managed to untangle herself from him.

He looked down at the wet patch he was sitting on and frowned, "We're going to need a piece of plastic if we're going to do this again."

She got up on wobbly legs and muttered, "I'll plan on it."

And he had no doubt she would.


End file.
